With the developments of the mobile communication and improvement of people's living standards, the utilization of the mobile communication is more and more popularized.
Currently, many mobile phones in the market have a WIFI (wireless fidelity) function, in general, a user may connect to a wireless local area network (WLAN), or access the local area network, and be on the Internet.
But there is no location labeling function to be performed through the mobile phone WIFI which is built in the existing mobile phones, so it is disadvantageous for the mobile phones to switch automatically to corresponding profiles by utilizing the different locations.
Therefore, there is a need for an improvement and development to solve the existing problems in the prior art.